Journey
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Captain Jack has a visitor. Major spoilers through Series Four - 'Journey's End'.


**Title:** Journeys  
**Author:** Reetinkerbell

**Fandom:** Doctor Who (New)  
**Spoilers:** Through "_Journey's End_"  
**Characters**: Captain Jack Harkness, The Doctor.  
**Summary: **Jack has a visitor.

**Rating: ****PG  
Word Count:** 724  
**Written: **July 2008  
I don't own. Please don't archive without permission.

**Journeys**** (1/1)  
**– – – – –

He'd be lying if he said he didn't know why he'd gone to visit Jack, even though they been together only a few hours ago. Martha was still in the Hub somewhere, as was Mickey as he was without a home in this universe. Though the Doctor has the TARDIS, he can relate.

"Where's Rose?" was the first thing out of Jack's mouth as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into his office.

"She went back to the parallel world with her mother." He sat down heavily, resting his feet up against Jack's desk. He ignored the irritated look Jack throws him as he leans back against the chair.

"She went back?" Jack sounded doubtful. "Voluntarily?"

The Doctor shrugged in reply and Jack sighed, knowing what that means.

"And the clone? Did he stay with her?"

"It seemed like the best solution for everyone." The Doctor sat up straight and started to poke around the objects on Jack's desk. He shouldn't have come back on the same day. Given Jack something else to think about in between. But he'd been lonely. The TARDIS was empty and quiet and after losing both Rose and Donna completely, he'd just wanted some company. Jack had seemed like a good choice – not one for coddling that one.

"Which is why you're here, alone, looking like hell." Jack swatted the Doctors hand away from his not so carefully stacked files. "Where's Donna?"

That at least, was safer ground. "She's back home with her family. She doesn't remember anything about meeting me or all that's happened, and it's the way it has to stay for her sake. You best tell everyone else in case they run into her on the street."

Jack didn't question him, just nodded. The Doctor knows it'll be done.

"So this clone of yours," Jack leaned back in his chair. "He was created from your hand?"

"And Donna. And he's not actually my clone as such."

Jack snorted. "So it's more like he's your and Donna's son?"

The Doctor spluttered. "No! He's me, only with a bit of human in him."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Subject change." The Doctor looked around Jack's office, taking everything in. "You know this is the first time I've actually been in here."

Jack didn't reply, just continued to look at the Doctor.

He sighed. "I wanted to keep her with me, but this really was the best solution Jack." The other man snorted, about to argue when the Doctor continued. "The life I lead is dangerous. I'd get her killed well before her time. And even if I didn't, _I_ would still have to go on after, without her. I would never be able to give her what she wants, what she deserves."

"And you think he can?"

The Doctor wondered when Jack had started to doubt him so much. Probably not long after Satellite Five.

"He's me Jack, only better. At least better for her. Everything I've ever wanted to give Rose, he actually can." The Doctor smiled sadly. "They'll grow old together. Build a proper life together, with a home they can fill with children…"

He broke off and looked down, surprised to find his hands clenched into tight fists.

Jack was silent for a long moment. "What about you?"

"I've got the TARDIS. You know me Jack; I'll just keep on going. Do what I do best." He tried to smile, but by the look on Jack's face it came out looking more like a painful grimace.

They were both silent as they stared across the desk at each other. Muffled through the door, a metallic bang rang out. Neither as much as twitched at the sound.

"You know, I've changed my mind," Jack said suddenly, standing. "I'd love to come with you for a while. Get up to no good, visit a good old-fashioned jail cell or two, save a couple of planets before teatime."

The Doctor smiled, relieved as he too stood. "I suppose we should check up on how Margret is getting on with her second chance."

Jack smiled, grabbing his coat. Before he stepped into the TARDIS, he placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulders, forcing him to stop and turn. "Just try and bring me back within this hour if you could? Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it."

**The ****End. **


End file.
